La Quête du Gentleman
by TheBlackSpirit
Summary: traduction de la fan fiction The Gentleman's Journey. Les pirates retraités sont imprivisibles, certains d'entre eux se trouveront un emploi sur une île et viveront le reste de leur jours comfortablement, d'autres boirons et feront le party a en être saoul mort et d'autres aideront les nouveaux pirates a survivre sur la Grandline. Un pirate en particulier décida d'écrire un livre.


Comment les rêves commencent-ils? Quand prennent-ils fin? À quel moment pouvez-vous dire que vous avez développé un rêve, et à quel moment peut-on dire qu'il a été accompli? Est-ce mal d'abandonner un rêve? Et si le rêve est égoïste? Est-il donc de mal à poursuivre? Je crois que les idéaux des « rêves » sont les mêmes que les idéaux au sujet du bien et du mal : tout à fait impossible à résoudre, et exaspérant si vous passez trop de temps à y penser. Je crois pouvoir dire que je suis un expert sur les rêves, comme mes frères et moi nous inspirons d'eux, je ferai de mon mieux pour donner une description exacte ci-dessous.

Il existe deux types de rêves : objectifs et aspirations. Les objectifs sont quelque chose auquel vous consacrez votre vie à jusqu'à ce qu'il soit accompli. Aspiration sont quelque chose que vous mettez dans l'effort, mais sans le même niveau de dévouement. Prenez mes frères susmentionnés à titre d'exemple. D'une part, devenir le roi des pirates était un objectif, pour l'autre, il était une aspiration. Ce dernier avait un but différent, mais son esprit tenace l'a conduit à être malheureusement ignoré jusqu'à une date ultérieure.

Ce qui me ramène à la question de savoir si la réalisation des rêves est bon ou mauvais. Dans mes voyages, j'ai aidé et écrasé beaucoup de rêves, tout en essayant de vivre une vie de liberté et d'aventure, qui était l'un de mes deux rêves. Je suis appelé à la fois un héros et un criminel. Ai-je tort ou raison? Dans les mots de mon premier compagnon, « ni l'un ni l'autre, j'ai tout simplement une force anormale ».

Pour élaborer, mon premier compagnon avait développé une théorie sur les rêves : « J'ai la force de faire ce que je veux et je ferai ce que je veux. Cela me fait-il un criminel? Non, parce que "ce que je veux" n'est ni bon ni mauvais, car il peut être le deux. Par conséquent, la seule chose qui peut être déterminée à mon sujet est que je suis fort. » Je maintiens mon opinion que c'est la chose la plus intelligente qui soit sortie de la bouche de mon bras droit.

Il est impossible de déterminer si un rêve est bon ou mauvais; cependant, il est certainement possible de déterminer la capacité d'une personne à réaliser un rêve. Même si votre aspiration ou votre objectif est égoïste, je crois que si vous les remplissez, vous n'êtes pas un criminel tout comme vous n'êtes pas un héros. Vous êtes juste une personne exceptionnellement forte. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela.

Pourquoi ai-je perdu votre temps avec cette tirade? Je peux penser à quelques-uns qui appelleraient ceci une tirade folle d'un vieil homme sénile d'une époque révolue. Vous pouvez aussi y penser de la bonne façon. C'est un idéal important que vous devez garder à l'esprit afin de juger ce travail, car ce travail est sans précédent. Car ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est un autre de mes rêves. Vous êtes sur le point de lire les contes complètement précis et les aventures d'un pirate légendaire et son équipage tout aussi légendaire. Comment puis-je vous assurer qu'ils sont exacts? C'est simple. Je suis le pirate légendaire, et je ne vois aucune raison de me romancer.

Sans aucun doute, le gouvernement mondial tentera de sortir ce livre de la société, et je prie qu'ils aient autant de succès avec cela qu'ils en ont avec l'abolition de la piraterie. (800 ans d'interdiction solide, et elle ne fait qu'empirer.)

Vous connaissez ma philosophie, et vous savez pourquoi je suis ici. Maintenant, au travail. En dépit d'être l'auteur et protagoniste, je ne serai pas le narrateur, car ce serait vous donner mon aventure de mon opinion et vous forcer en tant que lecteur, à être d'accord avec moi, le protagoniste. Comme un auteur de pirate, forcer quelqu'un à accepter mon opinion sans leur laisser prendre un choix qui leur est propre serait un sacrilège. Voilà la chose sur les pirates, nous faisons nos propres opinions, pensons ce que nous voulons penser, et ferons ce que nous voulons faire. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes si forts.

Une dernière chose avant que l'histoire commence. Vous remarquerez peut-être que je vais de temps en temps passer à la perspective de quelqu'un d'autre, notamment, celle de mon équipage et Bartholomew Kuma. Je peux vous assurer que cela a été fait après de longs entretiens, pour faire en sorte que tous les événements et les opinions exprimées sont de la plus haute précision.

Vous pouvez également remarquer que l'histoire commence assez tard dans mon enfance. Je commence là parce que je sens qu'il est inutile de vous régaler avec mes souvenirs d'enfance et de mon île natale. Aussi précieux que certains d'entre eux puissent être. La chasse des animaux, la collecte de trésor, et notre provocation du chaos tout semble tellement ennuyeux quand ça ne se passe pas sous un drapeau de pirate, et ce ne serait certainement pas un chapitre intéressant. Ce livre est au sujet de mes aventures, après tout. Cela étant dit, je n'ai plus rien à dire. Il est grand temps de commencer le récit légendaire du capitaine Sabo.


End file.
